


Truth Beyond All Opposites

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: (but not for sexual reasons), Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku loses something of Sanzo's.  He will do about anything to get it back.  What will Sanzo do to get Goku back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Beyond All Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/)**yuletide_smut** community

Title: Truth Beyond All Opposites  
Author: [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)**kansouame**  
Rating: NC-17, M/M sex,  
Pairing(s): Sanzo x Goku  
Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.

Summary: Goku loses something of Sanzo's. He will do about anything to get it back. What will Sanzo do to get Goku back?

Author's notes: This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/profile)[**yuletide_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/) community.

  
"You know, this would go a lot more quickly if you would stop fidgeting," Hakkai's voice said softly from the shadows of the room. Goku craned his head back to try to see if Hakkai had brought him a snack. He was starving!

"Sit still, damn it!" Gojyo stepped back to examine his handiwork. He pursed his lips together, then leaned forward and added a few more deft strokes.

"Can't you go any faster?" Goku whined. "I'm huunnngry!" He couldn't stop rocking back and forth. His ass was going numb from sitting on the hard surface of the stool.

_*WHACK!*_

"Owwww! Why'd you hit me, you mean, pervy cockroach?" Goku reached up to rub the back of his head, only to have his hand forced back down.

"If you don't keep still, you stupid monkey, I'm gonna knock your lights out so you'll have to!"

"You and whose army?"

Hakkai walked up with a plate of food and forestalled the ensuing fist-fight. Placing the food down on the table out of Goku's reach, he leaned over to examine Gojyo's work. "He looks good, Gojyo. And while I think we may actually be able to pull this off, I am afraid to discover how you acquired such artistic skills."

Gojyo grinned. "Trade secret."

"Pervert," Goku mumbled.

"Did you say something, Goku-chan?" Gojyo said as he reached over with his long arms and grabbed a slice of cheese and popped it into his mouth.

Goku started to get up. "That's it! I am not doing this!"

Hakkai pushed him back down onto the stool. "We have already been over this, Goku. You are the only person who can do this. Sanzo will be back soon and I know you don't want him to find it missing. You need to take responsibility."

Goku stared down at his fingers as he twisted them together nervously in his lap. He knew it was his fault, but maybe Sanzo would forgive him. Yeah... right. And maybe he would just be shot immediately after Sanzo found it missing.

"I still don't understand how you lost it, Monkey," Gojyo mumbled around another piece of cheese.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Goku turned towards his friends, a look of pleading on his face. "The wasp was huge! I was just trying to get it out of the room and I grabbed the first thing nearby and threw it." Goku crossed his arms over his chest and the pink cashmere sweater. "I forgot that the window was open."

Gojyo snickered. "And a trio of beautiful ladies picked it up and ran off before the itty, bitty monkey could go down and fetch it."

"I am not am monkey and they were not ladies! They were just silly high school girls!" Goku hopped off the stool and straightened the gray, plaid, pleated skirt. "I know this isn't gonna work. I feel stupid." He bent down to straighten up the white knee socks, not realizing that his friends were currently gaping at the white ruffled panties that were peeking below the skirt which had hiked up just a little too much, showcasing his firm, tan legs.

Goku turned in time to see Gojyo darting into the bathroom, making a strange gurgling noise. Puzzled, he looked Hakkai, who was red-faced. "What's wrong with him?"

Hakkai nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahahaha… well… nosebleed. Er… I'd better go check on him." Without explaining himself any further, Hakkai quickly followed Gojyo to the bathroom. Goku heard the door shut firmly and the lock turn.

With a shrug, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Gold eyes grew wide as he took in his image. Gojyo had managed to put just the right amount of make-up on. He had a bit of mascara to make his eyes even larger and just a hint of pink gloss on his lips. Goku wondered if they looked more _kissable_? He blushed slightly at that thought. His small but firm frame was wearing a high-school girl's uniform that consisted of a pink cashmere sweater, white blouse and gray, plaid skirt. Gojyo had managed to arrange his short hair into a stylish bob and had hidden most of his diadem with a broad, pink ribbon. He had a cute, tomboyish look. Goku didn't know if he could pull it off but he had to get into that school and get it back before Sanzo found out.

Goku quickly tugged on the knee sock that kept slipping down and called out to the duo still holed up in the bathroom. "Wish me luck, guys! I'll be back soon!" He only heard an answering thump and wondered if he should check on his friends. Deciding they were probably only goofing around, Goku headed out the door. He looked both ways before entering the hall. He didn't want to be seen and hoped that when he got outside no one would recognize him. Once in the street, Goku ran, his skirt flying. Many eyes followed what they thought was a fetching young girl. Unbeknownst to Goku, a pair of those eyes contained hostile intent.

*****

Sanzo leaned against a brick wall and cupped a hand over the tip of his cigarette. It took several tries to get his crappy lighter to work but the flame finally erupted. He took a long pull from his smoke and held it, enjoying the small rush before letting it out. He looked around. It was early evening but the streets were already becoming deserted as the townspeople settled into their quiet lives. Sanzo took another draw on his smoke, and his thoughts turned to the events from earlier.

Hakkai and Gojyo had found him in the restaurant next to the inn. He had been reading the paper, drinking a cup of tea and waiting for the rest of the ikkou to show up so they could get their dinner ritual out of the way. Sanzo had realized the minute the pair had arrived that something was wrong. Sanzo had stared at Gojyo for several long moments, watching him fidget, until Gojyo finally broke down and confessed that Goku had gone missing. Hakkai managed to explain where Goku had gone and by the end of it all, Sanzo was nursing a huge headache and was tempted to just go to bed and let the stupid monkey find his own way home. However, something in his gut was telling him he needed to be out on the street looking for what was his.

Sanzo pushed away from the wall and walked down a side street that ended at the school. He wondered if Hakkai or Gojyo was having any luck finding Goku. He sure wasn't. Stopping at the gate that opened onto the school grounds, Sanzo once again pulled out a cigarette from his crumpled pack. He straightened out the smoke and placed it to his lips. He felt an itch between his shoulder blades and an instant later he'd drawn the Smith and Wesson and pointed it at the youkai who had appeared to his left.

"Greetings, Sanzo-sama. Are you looking for something you've lost?" The youkai smirked, even with the banishing gun being pointed between her slanted red eyes. Her long red hair fluttered in the evening breeze. "I suggest you hurry. Iroku has a _strange_ interest in young schoolgirls."

"And I would care because…?" Sanzo's deep voice hung in the air. The gun never wavered from her face.

The youkai shrugged. She turned and began walking into the school grounds. Her voice floated over her shoulder, "I wonder what Iroku will do when he discovers his cute new toy is a male instead of a female?" She stopped and looked back at Sanzo. "He might be angry but I doubt that will stop him from playing." She arched an elegant eyebrow and waited for her words to sink in.

Sanzo felt his chest tighten and his stomach clench in fear. The only outward sign of his alarm was a slight tightening around his jaw. He kept trying to tell himself that Goku was more than capable of taking care of himself, but for some reason this situation felt wrong. Images slid through his mind; images of Goku bound and unconscious and looking…. helpless. It was crazy, and yet it bothered him enough to make him want to check it out.

"Lead me to him." Sanzo growled through his teeth.

The redhead nodded and smiled knowingly before she turned and led Sanzo across the school grounds to a dark building close to the edge of the property. "Where…" Sanzo began but the youkai quickly turned to him with her finger held to her lips. Then, she smiled and disappeared.

"Shit," Sanzo breathed out. Worried, he moved to the building and placed his back against the brick wall, waiting for the trap he had stepped in to be sprung. A moment passed and nothing happened. Sanzo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Straining his senses, he heard voices coming from the window to his right. Sliding closer, he listened carefully. A male chuckled somewhere inside. The sound grated on Sanzo's nerves. He heard a door open from inside the room.

"He wouldn't come," a female voice spoke.

"What?" the male voice said angrily. "Hmph! You and your brother are worthless! Did you tell the monk that we had the girl?"

"Yes, and he didn't seem to care."

Sanzo's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked through the dirty window. Goku was on the bed. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but Sanzo knew that he was lying too still. Goku was always moving; even while he slept the monkey sprawled out and shifted around. Sanzo frowned when he noticed what Goku was wearing. The female hanyou that had led him to the building stepped close to the bed. A look of concern flashed across her face as she looked down at Goku, but she managed to school her features when a large youkai stepped up next to her. He was tall, probably as tall as Gojyo, but much broader across the shoulders. His short green hair stood up in what was probably perpetual bed-head. Two other men were in the room. One was another hanyou who could possibly have been related to the girl… her brother, perhaps? And the last stood in the shadows. Sanzo squinted, trying to get a better look, but his eyes quickly moved back to the bed.

"Iroku, it is obvious that the monk doesn't have anything to do with the girl. Perhaps we should let her go?" The woman glanced at the window.

"No," Iroku growled. He approached the bed, his hungry eyes focused only on Goku.

"But I think…"

"Get out – I don't care what you think!" Iroku yelled. The others began to head out the door on the other side of the room. Sanzo's eyes grew wide and his hands clenched when Iroku trailed a finger up the inside of Goku's leg. He waited for Goku to wake and bash the man's skull, but Goku didn't so much as twitch. Iroku's hand continued moving easily under Goku's skirt. Suddenly he made a small surprised sound and then started to chuckle, a quiet sound that grew into a deep belly laugh.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A young man, and not a young girl." He bent over Goku, his breath ruffling Goku's golden-brown hair.

"That's OK with me. A hole is a hole and yours is now mine to use." Iroku's voice speared through Sanzo.

"Like fuck it is, you bastard!" Sanzo muttered. He walked several large strides away from the building, then turned and ran straight for the window. His head low, he hit the glass with his shoulder. The noise of it shattering was loud in his ears. He hit the floor with the same shoulder, feeling several slivers of glass embed themselves as he rolled. When his feet were under him, he pulled his gun and pressed it against the youkai's temple.

"Bastard! Get your hands off of him!" The sound of the gun cocking was loud in the quiet room.

"You think that he will survive the poison if you kill me, Sanzo?"

There was a long pause and no one moved. Iroku's mouth twitched and he started to smile. "I'll tell you what. You walk out of here, leaving the sutra. Come back in… oh, say… an hour." A large, rough hand slipped under the top of Goku's skirt, tickling the tanned skin. Goku still did not move. "Yes, about an hour is all I need." The hand moved lower.

Sanzo blinked several times, the sound of the gunshot still creating a ring in his ears. His breath was heavy and hard, as if he had been running for a long time. He did not consciously remember pulling the trigger. It's just that… just that… he had been touching…

A voice shook Sanzo from his stupor. "Thank you, Sanzo-sama. My brother and I have been trying to break free of him for some time but our fear was too great." The female hanyou approached him from the shadows of the open doorway. In her hands was a cloak. "For your friend." She gave the body of the dead youkai, slumped at the side of the bed with a pool of blood spreading around it, one last disdainful look, and stepped closer to Sanzo.

Sanzo took the cloak from her suspiciously but without a word. She smiled and turned to leave. "And you will be happy to know that your friend should be OK and awake in a few hours. The side-effects, however, might be – interesting."

He watched her slip quietly out the door and then turned to the bed. Goku still lay too motionless, and Sanzo was surprised by how much it bothered him. He let his eyes trace over the lithe frame, acknowledging to himself the maturity that had occurred over the years. Goku was an adult and Sanzo wasn't an idiot. No one had to tell him that Goku was attractive – the lower regions of his body did quite well in informing him of that little fact. However, he didn't need anyone else noticing. He covered his young friend with the cloak. Pulling Goku into his arms, Sanzo clasped him to his chest a little more protectively than he would ever admit out loud and headed back to the inn.

*****

Sanzo watched as the door closed with a soft _click_. Hakkai had just left. He had done all he could for Goku but in the end, the young man remained still and quiet. Crushing out his smoke in a nearby ashtray, Sanzo moved away from the window to the edge of the bed. He'd draped his robes over a chair and put away the sutra and gun.

Hakkai had offered no explanation for the way that Goku had been dressed, but Sanzo could see that he hadn't been surprised. Sanzo had watched while Goku's sweater and skirt were removed but had turned away for the rest of the unveiling. He didn't want Hakkai to see his reaction to so much of Goku's skin. When he was sure that the monkey was OK, he would get his answers, even if he had to shoot Gojyo to do it.

Sanzo picked up a damp washcloth that Hakkai had left on Goku's forehead and began to wipe away the last of the lip gloss. Running a thumb over Goku's bottom lip, Sanzo thought of the way that Iroku's hands had touched his monkey. The thought made his chest feel… congested? The feeling confused him. Frowning, without thinking about what he was doing, Sanzo began to use the washcloth to wipe away the unseen traces of Iroku's touches. He wanted to erase the other man's memory from Goku's soft, tanned skin. Sanzo slid the cloth down Goku's firm thigh, letting his fingers brush the warm skin there - imagining leaving an invisible mark of his own. Moving the cloth up to Goku's taut abdomen, he felt Goku's belly twitch. His eyes widened with hope. Sanzo leaned down and kissed Goku softly. His lips were warm and soft and Sanzo felt something give inside.

"Goku, wake up." Sanzo commanded softly, his lips still on Goku's. Sanzo let his tongue slip into the lax mouth getting his first taste of sweetness and earth. He heard a soft moan and thought he had let the sound slip. It was then that he realized that Goku had begun to kiss him back. Their tongues twisted gently together and then danced back for several long moments until they had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Sanzo…" came a soft sigh from Goku. "I feel strange, Sanzo." His body, which had been so quiet and still only moments before, was gently writhing as he struggled to get out from under the covers. Suddenly remembering that the youkai had said something about side-effects, Sanzo was tempted to yell for Hakkai, but Goku was suddenly gripping his shoulder… hard. His face was flushed and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body.

"I… Sanzo, I…" Goku looked down in his lap and then looked back at Sanzo with an expression of wild panic. "What's goin' on?" His hands flew to his boxers and he cupped his growing erection, then curled up on his side facing away from Sanzo. "Uh, Sanzo, could you please leave?"

"Tch, Moron. You were poisoned. It's just a side-effect. It will go away." Sanzo left the bed and picked up a crumpled pack of cigarettes from the table and fished one out. Placing it to his lips, Sanzo paused, wondering at the tingling that was still tickling his bottom lip from the kiss. A long, drawn-out moan made him pause and turn to see Goku squirming on the bed. _ What the fuck?_

Goku was panting loudly, his hips jerking in what was obviously an act of masturbation. Reaching into his robe, lying across the top of the chair next to him, Sanzo pulled out his fan and strode purposefully toward the bed.

_SMACK SMACK! _

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

Goku turned to look at him, his hands moving from his erection, which was sticking out of the top of his boxers, around to his stinging ass. "Ooww Sanzo, that hurts!" Goku was still flushed and panting and Sanzo felt an answering desire echoed in his own loins at the picture that Goku created lying on the bed.

Goku's hands quickly wandered back down to his cock and he again began stroking frantically. "S..ssorry. I can't stop. Sanzo… please. Help me, please."

Sanzo gritted his teeth until he thought he heard one of them crack. It was Goku's last tearful _please_ that had done him in. "Fine, but this never leaves this room." He pulled off his black shirt and arm-warmers. Pushing Goku forward a bit, Sanzo slipped behind him, leaned back against the headboard, and pulled Goku up against his chest.

Goku felt warm, almost feverish, as his head fell back onto Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo's fingers removed Goku's hands from his straining shaft and began to stroke for him. Goku's cock was already slick and that made the movement easy. Sanzo squeezed and twisted, catching the edge along the head. With a cry, Goku came and Sanzo had to bite his lip until he tasted blood to keep from doing so himself. The thought of Hakkai seeing stains from what he had done in his jeans seemed to help.

Burying his face in Goku's neck, Sanzo let the smell of Goku wash over him. It was comforting and arousing. He placed a soft kiss on Goku's shoulder and was surprised to hear a soft whimper.

"What is it?" Sanzo could feel Goku tense up.

"It's still hard, Sanzo. I… I need more." Goku began to writhe and soft groans once again escaped his lips.

"Tch. Fine." Sanzo pushed away from Goku, stood and began to peel off his tight jeans.

Goku sat on the bed, eyes wide, staring at Sanzo's erection. "Sanzo… did you get poisoned, too?"

"Moron." Grabbing the bottle of lotion from his pack, Sanzo climbed back on the bed, trying to keep a small smile off of his face. He pulled Goku's hands away and pinned them with his own as he let his body lower onto Goku's. His mouth descended for a long, deep kiss.

Sanzo slicked up his fingers and began to prepare Goku's entrance. He couldn't take his eyes from Goku; he looked like sex personified. His tanned skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his broad muscular chest was rising and falling heavily as he panted. Sanzo tried reciting sutras in his head to keep himself under control. He wanted to just plunge in and fuck Goku into the mattress, but he didn't want Goku to be hurt – not from this.

"Uhh. Sanzo, please. Now – I need something… please." Goku's words were once again Sanzo's undoing. He slicked up his cock, pulled Goku's legs up higher, and pushed in.

Sanzo was aware only of the wonder of Goku's body around him, taking him deeper and letting him lose himself. So warm, so perfect and there, he was so damned close. Frustrated, he adjusted a hand and found Goku's hard, hot cock trapped between them. He gripped hard and moved his hand on the slicked flesh. He needed Goku to come; he needed to see and feel surrender in the body beneath, to see that handsome face go taut with pleasure and soft with release, and to feel, to feel….

Goku let out a cry and his body went rigid. Sanzo felt pressure and heat overwhelm him. He was suddenly thrusting wildly into Goku for only a few more pumps before he, too, was coming. It was good and strong and taking him from somewhere deep inside, carrying more than just release but a sort of rushing sense of rightness… a sense of belonging, completeness.

When his sense returned, Sanzo pushed himself up and got out of bed. Returning with a damp cloth and a lit smoke, he began to clean Goku up. It seemed Goku had fallen asleep. Sanzo's lips twitched up as his touch made Goku shift slightly, small moans and breaths escaping from his lips. He felt relieved to see it was a normal sleep. Throwing the cloth to the floor, he climbed in bed again, pulling the covers up around them both. As he settled down, Goku rolled toward him, his head ending on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked sleepily. "Where did you find your fan? I'm sorry I lost it."

"Hn," Sanzo replied. He put his smoke out on the ashtray and slipped arm around Goku's waist, pulling him closer. "What makes you think I only had one?" He dipped his head, slipping his tongue between Goku's lips, savoring the sleepy kiss.


End file.
